gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Saga: Those Who Fight/Script Part Two
Jared: Alright, everyone. Listen to me! We've all suffered the loss of a great comrade, Roid. He will be missed, but we must move on! Ryu: He's right, Geno. Roid would've wanted it that way. Beecanoe: The greater loss, however, is to our ship. How else are we to carry on with this mission? Jared: We find a ship from the life forms on this hellhole and get out. Genius Guy, use your sonar to scout out a village or a city. Genius Guy: It says a city is due north-east-east. Sonic: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go! {The whole group goes in the direction Genius Guy points. Sonic speeds ahead of the group, which turns out to be a bad idea. Sonic goes over a natural lava bridge and hears a rumble under his feet in which he screeches to a halt. He backs up slowly and an enormous lava monster bursts out and destroys the bridge.} Sonic: Whoa! What is that? {They would never know, because then the creature dove back under the lava and swam away.} Beecanoe: Well that's a load of dung. It wrecked the bridge and didn't even fight us. Master Chief: Now how are we supposed to get across to the other side? Beecanoe: We jump across. {Everyone turns around and stares at him.} Cloud: Are you kidding? Beecanoe: No duh. {Galactic Petey gets an idea. He grabs Dark Guy and tosses him across the gap. He lands on the other side.} Jared: Petey, that's brilliant! Now if you could just throw the rest of u- Petey: No. You too heavy. I throw lightest one so he get help. Dark Guy: No worries, master! I'll make sure someone can get you to the other side! {Dark Guy starts walking toward the city when he notices it in total ruin. He notices a projector with a note on it that says "DISTRESS TRANSMISSION. IF YOU CAN SAVE US, PLEASE LISTEN." Dark Guy plays the transmission. The head and shoulders of a holographic man appears.} Man: Hello savior. A terrifying monster has attacked our prosperous city. We are currently at a safe hideout in the mountains beyond the city. Our military is beyond the capability of terminating it. If you can stop it, we will provide you with whatever you need. Dark Guy: Hmmm. A terrifying monster. Sounds like the one that wrecked the bridge. I should find something to get my friends across though. {Dark Guy searches the ruins and eventually finds a long metal platform. He notifies Genius Guy, who tells him that it's made out of a metal impervious to melting, and that he should use it. Dark Guy brings it over to the gap and lays it across. The whole team makes it safely. Dark Guy shows his team the transmission.} Beecanoe: So I guess we need to find and destroy this monster. Then our problems will be over. Jared: Then let's all split up and search the lava river. Chances are that's where we'll find it. {The whole team splits into groups to hunt the lava monster} Category:Epic Saga